Different Destinies
by gallifreyGirl315
Summary: All Voldermort knew of the prophecy was that there was a child, born at the end of July, that would be his demise. What if he chose the the other boy?
1. The Stuffed Stag

Chapter 1: The Stuffed Stag

Harry Potter was your everyday normal toddler. He spoke in babbled almost-words, he wobbly ran across the room away from the reaching arms of his mum, and occasionally, he'd make his toys float around the room. His parents, James and Lily, were ecstatic. Harry was showing the signs earlier and stronger than most kids his was occupying himself with a few stuffed animals. He seemed most fond of the black dog he had.

"Lily dear, Sirius plans on coming around for dinner if that's alright," James shouted across the house.

"When does he not come around for dinner, James?" Lily teased her husband, "I might not have said yes if I knew I'd be marrying the both of you."

"Oh come on now, you knew we were a package deal," James grinned as he walked up behind Lily. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he whispered in her ear, "Plus, he can watch Harry while we work on making him a brother."

Lily smirked, "We'll see."

James stepped back, pouting, "Ugh. Thats what you always say."

Harry began to coo in his little corner.

"See, even he agrees!" James pointed to his son. Lily simply gave him the look.

"Alright everyone, put your clothes back on, I'm coming through!" A disembodied voice shouted from the fireplace. The fire roared green followed by a slightly grizzled man. "Lily-love, looking beautiful as ever," Sirius pulled Lily into a tight embrace. When he wouldn't seem to let go, she put her hand on his shoulder and wriggled out of his bear hug. He turned to his friend. Face stern, "James," he said simply with a nod. He tried to glare a bit longer, but he couldn't manage the straight face any longer.

"So, settle a score for me mate. Does Harry need a little brother?" James asked with a nervous glance to his wife. She scowled, but the amusement was visible in her eyes.

"Clearly he does." Sirius responded with a wink and a nudge. He turned to the toddler, who had moved on to the wolf toy. With a couple of steps, he was close enough to Harry to pick him up. He picked harry up as though he was as light as a feather, tossing him in the air slightly before settling him on his hip. Harry squeed with laughter. "Easiest kid to entertain I say."

Lily smiled, "He is just a doll isn't he." Harry saw this as an opportunity to soak up as much attention as possible. He started babbling and giggling.

"Sir-us," Harry mumbled.

Sirius heart swelled with pride. He was just this kids Godfather, but he was pretty sure he loved him just as much as if he was his own. "He just said my name! He just said my name!" Sirius all but shouted. He lifted Harry high above his head.

The three adults, enamored by the small child, were oblivious to the mounting attack just outside their door. Bellatrix Lestrange, leading a small army, was poised and ready. Under the command of Lord Voldermort, she was here to kill the one Harry Potter. She wasn't sure why her great and powerful lord was so concerned over the death of two near infants, but she didn't care, she was just hoping to kill some people. Due to a poorly chosen Secret-Keeper, she could easily see the Potter's safe house. Feeling the tell tale burning on her forearm, she had her signal.

"CHARGE!" Bellatrix bellowed. The five Death Eaters behind her ran towards the door of the small cottage.

Inside, Sirius heard what sounded like a scream, "Did you hear that? Lily, take Harry. James with me." Sirius drew his wand and dropped into a battle position. "I swear I heard someone yell out there."

Before James could respond, red bolts burst through the door, exploding bricks every which way. Lily shrieked and ran towards the nursery in the back corner of the house. James and Sirius began casting stunners into the dust cloud that had formed. They heard at least one shout as a body hit the ground.

"Come out come out wherever you are," Bellatrix cackled.

Sirius turned to James, panicked, "James, thats Bellatrix. Be careful."

James only nodded in understanding before casting more spells towards the door, this time a bit more malicious than stunners. Another shriek was heard as a second body fell. The dust was clearing, Bellatrix stepping slowly over the debris.

"Well, if it isn't my dearest brother-in-law. I'd step out of the way if I were you. The Dark Lord has no qualms with you."

"I don't think so sweet." Sirius began casting spells furiously at the crazed woman. The two now locked in battle left James to duel the remaining three. Curse after curse flew through the air. He dodged, and stepped and rolled out of the way of as many as he could. Casting shield charms were too costly at this point. An aptly aimed Stun knocked another man down. Bellatrix was giving Sirius a run for his money. He continued stepping backwards to avoid her powerful pursuit. One of the other two remaining Death Eaters took the opportunity to cast a Killing Curse at Sirius. Seeing no other option James cast a shield around his best friend. Sirius glanced his way at the sudden intrusion of a spell not his own.

Behind James, the final man snuck closer to the nursery where Lily and Harry were hiding. "James, look after Lily! I'll be fine" Sirius shouted, more confident then before.

James took off after the man. He burst into the room where he found Lily, up and aiming at the man after her son. Her eyes were wild. James took a brief moment to admire the fiery passion he could see in her. Lily and James, working together fought against the Death Eater. He seemed stronger than the others. Lily would not more from her place in front of Harry's crib, leaving James to do all the foot work. Harry, surprisingly silent clutched a toy in his crib, watching the lights flash around him. Lily cast a stun that finally seemed to get the man to go down. She turned her attention to her son. Out of the corner of his eye, James saw Bellatrix approaching the door, her wand pointing directly at Lily. He could see the words forming on her lips. With no time to even cast a charm, James did the only thing he could. He stepped in front of Lily. The green jet hitting him directly in the chest. With no more than a groan, he slumped to the floor, dead.

Lily screamed. She screamed harder than she ever had in her life. James, the father of her beautiful baby boy was dead at her feet. Because of her. Tears streamed down her face, her arms wrapped around her chest, staring her husbands murder right in the face.

"Now there is a sight to be seen. The great and wonderful Potter's. Defenseless and about to be wiped from the world. Shame I seem to be the only one around to watch it," Bellatrix mused. "Be a dear and hand me your son and I'll be on my way."

Lily stood her ground. "I would never give you my son you bitch." She unwrapped her arms, preparing to fight for her, and more importantly, her son's life.

"That just seems like a terrible idea." Bellatrix raised her wand, only to buckle in shock. The heat from her arm was gone, suddenly very cold. "Nooooo. That can't be.. That's impossible. No." Bella shouted. In an instant she was gone.

Lily fell to the floor, sobbing. She lifted James's head into her lap. Holding him close, she sobbed. Rocking back and forth, tears streamed down her face. Harry, no longer silent, though still quiet, cried in his crib, a stuffed stag held tightly to his little chest.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sirius awoke in a daze. The house was in shambles and not a body could be found. He stood up slowly, his eyes and ears adjusting. Hearing the sobs, he ran to the nursery. Lily was collapsed on the floor, arms wrapped around James's body, Harry holding himself up with one hand, still holding the stag with the other. His tears had subsided slightly, but Lily only seemed to cry harder.

Anger swelled up in Sirius. Peter, he thought. His hands clenched. This was Peter's fault. The dirty little rat had cracked. He was responsible for this. As if sensing his anger, Lily looked up at Sirius. "No. No its not. Don't do it Sirius." Lily pleaded.

"What do you mean, no? How could you possibly think I could let him get away with this. I'll kill him Lily. I'll kill him for James." Sirius fumed. His mind was racing. He wasn't sure where he'd find Peter, but he knew he had to. And soon. He was no longer concerned with why everyone seemed to disappear.

Lily stood up, grabbing Sirius by the arms. "Don't you dare Sirius. Harry needs you now, he needs you more than ever. You won't kill him for James's sake. You will stay here for Harry's sake" Lily spoke softer, "And for mine." She stepped back, turning to face Harry. She picked up the small boy and held him close. Taking a step towards Sirius, Harry reached out to him.

Sirius felt the anger begin to dissipate. Harry's tousled hair, piercing green eyes seemed to jar him back to some semblance of sense. Harry shook the stuffed stag. "Daddy?" Harry questioned. Sirius sighed, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry. I so so sorry." Sirius muttered as embraced Lily and the young boy. He held them close, weeping now. For James, for Lily, and most of all, for Harry.


	2. It'll All Be Over Soon

A/N: Hello Reader! hope you are enjoying things so far. Please rate abd review, and as always, I do not own most of the characters in this story, merely borrowing.

Neville Longbottom was an unruly child. From birth, he was more than a handful to his parents. Frank and Alice spent many a night trying to placate the wailing infant. They had hoped that he would settle down in his old age, but now that Neville could walk, he'd only gotten worse. His parents, though proud, were frequently flustered by his already prevalent use of magic. He was constantly making toys float around the room. Once he had even managed to make his mother float. Even stoic Frank had a good hearty laugh at his wife helplessly flailing about the Nursery.

Frank and Alice collapsed on the couch of their living room. They had finally gotten Neville to occupy himself with child's broom. He was actually quite bad at flying, but it kept him entertained. The determination on his face was always quite adorable.

"What are we going to do with him, dear?" Frank sighed.

"I don't know. If we aren't careful, he's going to blow this house up," Alice made an exaggerated explosion noise and threw her hands up. This seemed to catch Neville's attention briefly. He stared at his mother and repeated her actions, giggling wildly.

Frank and Alice turned towards each other, terror in their eyes, "Well now you've gone and gave him the idea." They were both suddenly distracted by a thump. Neville had managed to get a couple feet off the ground before plummeting back to earth. Without a moments hesitation, he was back up, ready to try again.

Alice laughed, "He's resilient, you got to give him that."

Frank grabbed his wife's hand, lacing his fingers in between hers. "Its been a rough few months, hasn't it?"

"Yes. Yes it has. I think it will all be over soon." Alice replied, hopefully.

"You really think so? Everything seems to be getting worse."

"Albus knows what he's doing."

"I'm worried though. I just hope we can keep Neville out of all of this," said Frank.

"We've got plenty of wards on the house."

"Maybe we should have used a Fidelius Charm like the Potters."

Alice considered it for a moment. A Fidelius charm was powerful, but she wasn't sure there was anyone she trusted enough for that. Frank would have suggested Augusta, and as much as she loved her mother-in-law, she wasn't sure Augusta was up to the job. She's never let Frank know that though. "They aren't always the best ward though. There is a single point of failure."

"My mother would have defended..."

"Let's not worry about what we could have done, Frank" Alice cut in, "There is no sense dwelling on the might've beens."

Frank sighed. His wife was always the confident one. "I know."

He watched his son play for a bit. He was ever glad Neville seemed to take after his mother. So determined, and so... happy. That wasn't to say that Frank wasn't happy. He had a wonderful son, and an amazing wife, he just also happened to be at the center of a war that seemed to determine the fate of the the entire Wizarding World. They weren't really supposed to know how central they were to this war. Alice had overheard Dumbledore speak of a prophecy, one that potentially dealt with their son. After much raving from her, he finally told her about it. Dumbledore seemed sure that this prophecy had nothing to do with Neville. Frank was ever a skeptic, but Alice trusted Dumbledore fully, and who was he to disagree with his wife.

While the Longbottom's enjoyed the relative safety of their home, outside was a small army, lead by none other than the Dark Lord himself. Voldemort was more than confident he could handle the two Order members on his own, but he couldn't help having an audience for his ultimate act of power, killing the only child that could prevent him from ruling the world.

With a flick of his wrist Voldemort and his army began walking towards the home of Alice and Frank Longbottom, murder in their eyes. The wards around the house were quickly brought down as they made their approach. Unfortunately for the Longbottoms, not a single warning was tripped. The two were blissfully unaware of the horrors marching in.

"Good evening Frank, Alice. So nice to see you." Voldemort announced his presence with the politeness of a princess.

Neville must have seen a tiara on the snake-man's head, because he still was laughing. Alice quickly scooped up her son as Frank drew his wand.

"What do you want from us?" Frank asked with far more confidence in his voice than he actually had.

"I'm just here for your son. See, he seems to be a bit of a problem for me. So, if you just hand him over, I'll be on my way." said Voldemort.

"You won't touch him!" Alice screamed.

Voldemort sighed, "I guess we will just have to do this the hard way. _Avada Kedavra._"

Frank was ever so fortunate to have excellent reflexes. He leaned slightly to the left, narrowly dodging the deadly curse. "Run Alice." He yelled to his wife, fully expecting those to be his last words to her. Frank through himself full force into the duel. Only a few of the Death Eater actually joined into the fighting, throwing in a few curses now and then. Frank easily blocked most of the spells thrown his way. He had been hit with a few, slowing him down considerably.

Feeling confident, he taunted Voldemort, "Is that all you got?" He hoped that the remark would make Voldemort want to play a bit longer, buying Alice a little more time. That was all Frank could think about. Alice. Neville. Alice. Neville. That mantra kept him fighting.

Voldemort grinned. That unfortunately seemed to be the cue for the other men to fight harder. Frank was becoming overwhelmed. He knew he could only keep this up so long. He thought back to his wife's words. _It will all be over soon_. If only she knew how right she was. For Frank, it was over already.

"Find her," Voldemort said. He stepped over Franks body, walking towards the door that Alice had ran through. He figured she couldn't have gone far. He began flicking furniture around the room as he went. Entering what appeared to be a bedroom, he flicked open a closet door. The nearly inaudible gasp gave them away. "Dear Alice, you should have listened to your husband and ran."

Alice did everything she could to make her self smaller in that closet. It was an effor she knew in her heart was futile, but she couldn't stop her body from doing it.

Voldemort spoke again, "Now, my original offer still stands. Hand over your son, and no one gets hurt. Your husband unfortunately didn't listen to that offer. You still have a chance. I don't want to have to spill any more pureblood today"

Alice screamed, "OVER MY DEAD BODY." She positioned herself infront of Neville.

"With pleasure." This time there was no where to dodge the curse. Alice felt the full force of the green bolt. With a small gasp, she fell forward, leaving Neville unguarded. Voldemort held his wand inches from the young boy's face

"_Avada Kedavra"_

Voldemort cried out in anguish. He had never imagined such pain. His vision was getting blurry. He could barely make out shape of the room. Before he completely lost consciousness, he apperated as far away as he possibly could, as though he could escape the pain.

Neville was no longer laughing. He sat with his back against the wall of the tiny closet, silent for the first time in his life.

Outside the Longbottom's home, Albus Dumbledore had arrived. The remained Death Eaters, only partially aware of what happened to their master, fled as quickly as possible at the sight of the bearded wizard. Dumbledore was slightly puzzled by their sudden departure, though his face never showed any signs of doubt. He stepped over the body of an unidentified fighter and entered the house. The damage was minimal, but the silence made everything seem so much more broken. He saw a body slumped against the wall in Muggle clothes. Kneeling beside the man, he placed a hand on his still warm shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Frank." Dumbledore rose again, and continued his search. Entering the bedroom, he saw another body in Muggle clothes, this time a woman, sprawled on the floor. Her feet were still half in the closet. Dumbledore began parting the hanging clothes, only to discover a living breathing boy. "It's okay Neville, you are safe now," said Dumbledore. He picked up the child, who seemed unharmed, except for a small scar slightly off center on his forehead.

Dumbledore walked out of the home, greeted by Minerva McGonagall and Alastor Moody. Mcgonagall gasped, "He's alive?! How is that possible?"

"Forget the boy, woman," Moody gruffed, "Where's You-Know-Who?"

"Voldemort seems to be gone." Dumbledore responded.

"What do you mean gone? Is he dead?" said McgGonagall.

"No I don't believe so, just gone."

"Well then lets go find him" Moody said.

"I don't think that will be nessecary, Alastor. Alice has done more than she will ever know."

McGonagall spoke up, "What are we going to do with the boy? Augusta is his only living kin"

"Then we should contact her" Dumbledore held the boy surprisingly close. He felt partially responsible for the death of this child's parents. Dumbledore was certain that the Potter's would be his target. It seemed as though he didn't know Lord Voldemort as well as he thought.


End file.
